Por un momento
by Yuki Lunar
Summary: UA - Advertencias: ¡LEMMON!/ One-shot (por ahora) ubicado después de Civil War y antes de Infinity War/ Steve continúa su vida de fugitivo, y en el camino, se reencuentra con ella... Natasha Romanoff.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: los personajes de éste one-shot le pertenecen a Marvel Studios.

.

 **Notas de autora:** El fanfic está ubicado después de **Capitán América: Civil War**.

.

"Por un momento…"

By Yuki Lunar

.

.

Después de la fuga de The Raft, Steve Rogers había recibido algo de información por parte de Barton sobre un escondite en una isla de Corea del Sur. Por lo menos, por un tiempo nadie lo identificaría. Había quedado bastante dolido con la pelea que había tenido con Tony, y realmente se sentía mal con respecto a eso. Constantemente le venían imágenes sobre la violenta y sangrienta lucha, y para sincerarse un poco, Steve echaba mucho de menos a su amigo Stark. También se sentía culpable por ocultar el hecho de que Barnes en el pasado había sido un asesino de HYDRA, y hasta le parecía en cierto punto exasperante que no le haya creído ni un poco siquiera. Además, el capitán no se podía sacar de la cabeza la semejante lavada de cabeza que le habían hecho a su amigo, y más aún, le costaba asumir que todo había terminado mal y deteriorado.

Y cuando era todo, era **todo** **.**

Sus amigos, sus compañeros, su vida como justiciero, su hombría como capitán, el respeto por todos ellos. A veces se preguntaba; ¿cómo hubiera continuado su otrora vida de ser que no se hubiera quedado congelado por casi setenta años?

Quizá, hubiese tenido una mejor vida al lado de Peggy, quizá no hubiese pasado por toda esa maldita burocracia gubernamental que el desquiciado y estúpido Teniente Ross y Tony Stark – porque sí, él tenía mucho que ver en esto –, habían planificado con respecto a los malditos acuerdos de Sokovia que no beneficiaban a nadie al final. Pero antes de partir a Corea, había llegado a Wakanda con su mejor amigo para que lo pusieran en una especie de suspensión en una cámara criogénica hasta que pudiesen encontrar una solución, y T'Challa les había ofrecido esa posibilidad. Éste lo había invitado a quedarse un tiempo, era el lugar más seguro en el mundo según el moreno, pero Steve deseaba hacer algo antes de invadir un lugar en el que quizá no se sintiese incómodo.

— ¿Estás seguro? – le insistió el futuro rey mientras lo acompañaba hasta el quinjet.

Rogers lo observo con detenimiento y le mostró su perfecta sonrisa.

—Sí, necesito resolver algunos asuntos, y sé que Bucky estará bien aquí.

Le agradeció con una pequeña inclinación. T'Challa le palmeó amigablemente el hombro.

—Eres bienvenido cuando lo necesites.

— ¡Muchas gracias!

El capitán se subió a la nave, y empezó a despegar, para luego ponerlo en modo furtivo y se marchó de ahí.

.

.

La misma nave se detuvo a orillas del mar horas más tarde, y Steve bajo de ahí para buscar la cabaña que Clint le había mencionado, se suponía que debía encontrarlo a él ahí. Pero su sorpresa fue aún mayor cuando encontró encima de la mesa una nota que decía lo siguiente:

" _Yo no estaré por unos días, pero ella sí. La casa está equipada para lo que necesites._

 _Ronin."_

El capitán no se sorprendió. Clint tenía familia, y no podía desatenderla mucho tiempo, también se habían puesto nombre clave para que no fuesen ubicados.

—Hola extraño — dijo una suave voz femenina, y a Steve se le asomó una sonrisa —. No pensaba que llegarías hoy.

Natasha Romanoff cerró la puerta tras de sí. Pero a él sí le sorprendió al verla tan distinta. La chica estaba más delgada, pero se notaba que era de mala alimentación. Se había teñido el pelo de rubio y se lo había cortado un poco. Su vestimenta era más simplona, tenía un jardinero de jean, y una playera blanca, sandalias haciendo juego, y se había sacado los lentes de sol para mirarle.

Sus miradas se encontraron y luego se abrazaron de manera fraternal.

—Me alegra volver a verte Nat — declaró el cap en su oído. Ella no dijo nada, pero supo que estuvo de acuerdo con él cuando persistió en el abrazo —: ¿Hace cuánto estás aquí?

Finalmente se deshicieron del gran abrazo, y se dispusieron a compartir la mesa con un exquisito café negro para despabilar un poco los ánimos, empezaron a conversar.

—Cuando discutí con Tony —comenzó tratando de mantener la compostura —, decidí huir a la casa de la esposa de Clint, sabía que ella me ayudaría. No tuve tiempo de ubicarte para irme contigo —ella sonrió de costado y tomó un sorbo de café—. Laura dijo que Clint vendría, asique vine por mi cuenta. Sabía que tarde o temprano nos encontraríamos… _todos_ – acotó, aunque sabía que no tenía que dejarlo en claro.

Steve fue quien esta vez tomó un pequeño sorbo, se limitó a mirar a su compañera. Se notó un pequeño atisbo de angustia en su voz. Al parecer, a ella tampoco le hubiese gustado que todo se haya ido por el caño.

—Algún día nos encontraremos con él — dijo Steve, ahora dejo de nuevo la taza, estiró su mano, y Natasha se la tomó —. Por el momento, lo mejor que podemos hacer, es hacer justicia desde las sombras.

— ¿Tienes ganas de volver a tus tiempos como "capileta"?— la voz de la ahora, rubia sonó sarcástica y Steve inevitablemente se rió.

Y así pasaron toda la tarde, poniéndose al corriente de todo, y de armar algún tipo de estrategia para que pudieran encontrar al resto. Se los podía ver bastantes cómodos y relajados con el paso de la charla.

Al llegar la noche, decidieron cenar algo, luego cada uno tomo su turno para bañarse, y decidieron ir a acostarse. El problema fue que solo había una cama matrimonial.

— ¿Cómo se arreglaban tú y Clint? – preguntaba Steve rascándose la cabeza y también algo incómodo.

Ella se rió mientras acomodaba las almohadas y los acolchados.

—Dormíamos en la misma cama — contestó como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

— ¿… en la misma cama? —repitió Rogers en forma de pregunta, y a Natasha más gracia le causaba.

—Sí, Steve —ella dejo de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y se llevó las manos a la cintura en forma de jarra —. No es que te vaya a comer —Natasha aprovecho para coquetear un poco, le guiño el ojo y Steve se sonrojo. Lo único que atino a hacer fue a sonreír, como si no le quedase otra.

— ¡Esta bien, está bien!— respondió derrotado.

Natasha siempre buscaba la forma de convencerlo, de hacerlo sentir incómodo, siempre se salía con la suya. Ella sonreía triunfal. Cuando Steve se acomodó dándole la espalda, Romanoff juguetonamente lo abrazo por la cintura, apoyando su cara en la espalda de éste.

— ¡Naaat! — el capi intento regañarla por eso, pero ella solo le devolvió risas, luego quitó su brazo suavemente.

Pasando unos minutos, Steve sintió la necesidad de buscar su mano, para pasarla nuevamente por encima de su cintura, y luego se dio vuelta, para quedar frente a ella. Natasha no se esperó semejante reacción de él. Pudo sentir su respiración cerca de su nariz, la rubia miraba la boca de Steve, y se mordía su labio inferior. Las manos del capitán empezaron a temblar mientras que de a poco iba subiendo sus manos hacia el precioso rostro de la espía. Romanoff se estremeció, y cerró los ojos al mismo tiempo que sus bocas se fueron encontrando.

El solo sentir el calor de sus labios fue suficiente para gemir, para sentirse intrépidos, se permitieron ser lo suficientemente lujuriosos para conectarse cuando sus lenguas se encontraron para juguetear un poco. Había sido un misterio para los dos este encuentro. En realidad, se lo habían reprimido por mucho tiempo. Steve siempre había visto en Natasha una gran compañía, una gran amiga y una gran _mujer._ Porque sí, así la veía. Ella era hermosa, atractiva, coqueta y seductora. Pero la confianza de los dos era diferente, Rogers sabía que Romanoff pondría las manos en el fuego por él sin dudarlo.

Ella confiaba en él, y lo comprobó cuando traicionó a Tony.

 _Ella lo era todo._

Se acostó y ella se acostó encima de él, mientras rodeaba su cuello con sus brazos Natasha le devoró los labios, Steve correspondió de la misma manera, no dejaban de jugar con sus pelvis, de friccionarse sin evitar los gemidos, los jadeos por parte de Natasha, que ahora tenía esa molesta playera para dormir, y que con torpes movimientos de sus manos y con algo de ayuda de Steve se la había sacado para que quedasen libres sus pechos.

El hombre se sonrojo un poco al ver sus atributos.

 _Nunca había visto unos._

Y Natasha sonrió ante tal gesto, la tomó desprevenida cuando él tocó sus pezones, y ella automáticamente se arqueó. Al parecer le gusto tanto que ella le exigía más, Steve se acomodó para poder mirarlos, pasarle la lengua, succionarlos, subir a su cuello con besos, besarla a los labios, enterrar sus dedos en su espalda. La rubia se desesperó y como pudo, le sacó la camiseta a él, tocó sus abdominales apretándolo contra el colchón, y ahora era ella la que llevaba la batuta.

Lo beso nuevamente a sus labios y bajo haciendo un camino de besos hasta llegar a su bajo vientre, el capitán tomo con sus manos la cabeza de ella a la misma vez que la fémina le bajaba el calzón para dejarlo expuesto con su virilidad.

Steve gimió al mismo tiempo que Natasha le tocaba su miembro y empezaba a jugar con él con movimientos repetidos. Luego fue el turno de él, de aprisionarla a Romanoff contra la cama, sacándole lo que le quedaba de prendas haciéndola estremecer, y con gestos corporales le hacía saber que le estaba pidiendo por favor que ingresara en ella.

Pero antes, Steve decidió ser un poco cruel, y vengarse de ella. Introdujo suavemente uno de sus dedos haciéndola jadear de placer. Él la miraba extasiado mientras veía como Natasha se arqueaba, disfrutando del momento. Ahora probaba introduciendo dos dedos repitiendo el mismo movimiento una y otra vez, no dejaba de mirar a su compañera gimiendo y disfrutando, con la otra mano llego a acariciar su mejilla.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? — le preguntó con la voz ronca. Ella rodó un poco los ojos, y Steve se dio cuenta que su pregunta fue estúpida.

—Estoy peor — respondió exasperada y apenas audible, le sonrió y su interlocutor correspondió.

Volvió a repetir el proceso con sus dedos, pero esta vez con tres, Natasha no daba más de placer y excitación, asique como pudo y tratando de recuperar un poco la razón le pidió por favor, que se hicieran uno de una bendita vez, y Steve decidió ser misericordioso con ella.

Se puso el condón, y luego introdujo lentamente su miembro a la vez que Nat gemía cada vez más fuerte hasta que estuvo adentro, y empezó con movimientos pélvicos, una, dos, tres, el calor subía por sus cuerpos. Ella se abrazó hacía él, mientras se besaban, y se tocaban por los lugares que les fuera posibles. Steve iba cada vez más rápido en sus movimientos, y Natasha lo ayudaba presionando sus piernas que estaban enredadas en su cintura, como si con eso no quisiera se escapase a ningún lado.

Uno, dos, tres.

Natasha le pedía más, Steve gemía en los labios de ella. Por sus cuerpos subió un gran calor, a la vez que sentían un gran cosquilleo. Se pegaron más, hasta que llegaron juntos al éxtasis.

El capi no dejo de abrazar a Nat, y ella lo mismo. Solo aflojo el agarre de sus piernas. Se rieron apenas sonrojados, sudados, se besaron, y querían hacer todo junto. Luego la espía se acomodó al lado de él, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Steve, mientras éste la abrazaba.

—Steve, me sorprendiste, a pesar de tu _nula_ experiencia —dijo ella divertida, Natasha deslizó su dedo índice por su pecho, haciendo dibujos imaginarios—. Tengo que admitirlo.

Ella le clavó un corto beso en sus labios. Rogers no contuvo su sonrojo ante semejante comentario, sabía que ella lo seguía provocando, y que tenía que acostumbrarse de ahora en más.

Ellos no necesitaron hablar para dejar al descubierto sus sentimientos, solo necesitaron **un momento**. Con besos y abrazos, se rindieron ante los brazos de Morfeo para emprender un nuevo día…, _y una nueva vida juntos._

.

.

¡Sí ya sé! Soy un asco para hacer esto, pero tenía la idea en mi mente desde IW, asique acá está. Espero que no me tiren con tomates. Y quizá, más adelante me anime a un fanfic más largo de ellos dos.

¿Comentarios?

Gracias y saludos.

 **Yuki Lunar.**


	2. Beso frances

Disclaimer: los personajes son propiedad de Disney-Marvel.

.

.

"Beso francés"

Por Yuki Kou.

.

.

No podían dejar de mirarse, de desearse, de _amarse._ Eran solo ellos dos y nadie más que los molestase. Aun cuando la humanidad se encontrase en peligro, aun cuando ellos dos eran _fugitivos_ de la justicia, nada les importaba.

¿Qué mierda importaba el resto del universo? Si ellos podían ser ellos. ¿Quién les impedía amarse?

Entonces, habían hecho una parada en por Francia, París. Obviamente los dos estaban camuflados en ropas sencillas, nada llamativas. Natasha y el capi-paleta se habían puesto una gorra con unos anteojos de sol. Necesitaban ese momento para encontrarse ellos mismos. La araña deseaba ir a Paris, porque ese era su lugar favorito en el mundo.

— ¿Alguna vez escuchaste sobre el beso francés? —le preguntó ella en el oído a Steve mientras subían por el ascensor.

El hombre se puso nervioso, se quiso bajar los anteojos de sol para mirar a su compañera que disfrutaba tan alevosamente el momento.

—No, Nat, y deja de provocarme — le respondió por lo bajo y le sonrió. Él juro que sí ella era hombre, la mataba.

—Ja, ja, ¡Vamos! No te resistas Rogers —le hizo trompita juguetonamente mientras le pasaba disimuladamente una mano por su trasero. El rubio se sentía muy incómodo al estar en un aglomerado de gente.

Steve juró por su vida que le iba a hacer pagar a esa mujer todo lo que le estaba haciendo y que no estaba acostumbrado, aunque sabía que su compañera era así, aun le costaba. En cierta forma, eso fue lo que lo enamoró, ella era transparente, segura y actuaba sin tapujos en la vida. Aun cuando Natasha mostrase sus más pequeñas vulnerabilidades, al cap eso le encantaba.

Llegaron a la cima de la torre Eiffel. La vista era preciosa. Steve Rogers estaba admirado, Natasha no dejaba de mirarlo a él, como si no importase el precioso paisaje que presentaba la vista desde la torre más popular del mundo entero. Su mundo era _él._

—Deja de mirarme, Nat — él la regañó, y ella se río a carcajadas.

—Es la idea, Rogers — ahora sí se apoyó en el barandal y miró hacia el resto del paisaje—. Luego nos iremos a Alemania, ¿verdad? Digo, por Wanda — preguntó ella por lo bajo, tratando de que la gente no escuchase, e igualmente la mayoría de los turistas hablaban español, noruego y chino.

—Sí…, pronto tenemos que ir por ella, creo que se verá con Visión— los dos estaban pegaditos uno al otro.

— ¡Qué chicos tan enamorados! — respondió con tremendo sarcasmo Nat y Steve se río mientras la miraba.

—No sé de qué te burlas sí tú te comportas igual —ahora él le había hecho un touche.

—El amor es para niños Steve —la rubia lo miró de costado alargando su sonrisa, y Steve no se resistió.

La beso. Y sus besos fueron la calma para apaciguar la tensión. Le dijo tanto y poco a la vez en esa expresión. Se moría de ganas de aprisionarla en sus brazos, pero ella le ganó de mano, rodeando su cuello. El brillo del sol les daba de lleno de una manera cálida y cómoda en ese instante. Steve pasó su lengua por sus labios suavemente generando escalofríos por la espalda de Widow. La tomó de la cintura, y luego jugueteo un poco con la humedad de su boca, succionando sus labios, tomándose su tiempo. La falta de aire les importo una mierda porque ellos continuaron así, podían incluso hacer el amor ahí mismo, aun cuando estuviese lleno de gente.

Pero sin proponérselo, se tuvieron que separar, se rieron al mirarse fijo a los ojos.

— ¿Así es un beso francés? — preguntó inesperadamente Cap, que hizo que la mujer subiera sus cejas en un gesto de incredulidad.

— ¡Vaya! Sí que aprendes rápido, _viejito._

—Tú tienes la culpa — Steve le dio una sonrisa pícara antes de tomarle la mano como si fuesen una pareja al fin y la arrastró hacia el ascensor.

.

.

N/A: Cortito y sencillo. Algo del momento. Espero que les guste (:

Yuki Kou.


End file.
